Ouran Chat
by texancoconut51
Summary: Tamaki has come up with the idea that the host club should use a Chat Room. WE are doomed. From the author that brought you "Kyoyastiltskin and other Wacky Fairy Tales". Accepting OC's for Mori, Nekozawa, Honey, and Kyoya's girlfriends.
1. A Common Misconception of Hika and Saru

**OURAN CHAT ROOM 71059-THE OURAN HOST CLUB**

_**French/King has logged on**_

_**The_Little_Lawyer_Girl has logged on**_

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: Tamaki, I cannot believe that you bought a computer just so I can chat in this stupid club. Why do we even need this? WE HAVE CELLPHONES!

French/King: Because Daddy, said so. Isn't it wonderful?

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: Oh yes, just swell.

**_Prankster-1 has logged on_**

**_Trickster-2 has logged on_**

Prankster-1: Do

Trickster-2: we

Prankster-1: detect

Trickster-2: a

Prankster-1: little

Trickster-2: sarcasm

Prankster-1: on

Trickster-2: your

Prankster-1: lips

Trickster-2: ?

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: Haha, very clever guys.

French/King: Which is which? HELP!

Trickster-2: This seems like the perfect oppertunity to play the "Which one is Hikaru?" game.

Prankster-1: Right you are.

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: Prankster-1 is Hikaru, Trickster-2 is Kaoru.

Prankster-1: HEY!

Trickster-2: How did you figure?

**_theatrefreak has logged on_**

theatrefreak: Dude, she ain't stupid. You freakign put the order of birth into your usernames. Any half-with could of figured it.

French/King: I didn't.

theatrefreak: My point exactly.

Trickster-2: That's my girl.

Prankster-1: I always said you were smart for asking Koizumi out.

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: I'm juust amazed she said yes.

theatrefreak: So am I.

Trickster-2: HEY!

**_DANCINGDOLL has logged on_**

DANCINGDOLL: What's all the party about?

theatrefreak: Speak of the girlfriend. Hey Saruwatari. We are discussing why you and I decided to date Hikaru and Kaoru. Your reasoning?

DANCINGDOLL: Hikaru is cute. And a good...

French/King: ALRIGHT! END OF CONVERSATION!

Trickster-2: Alright Hikaru! I can't believe Saruwatari let you...

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: ALRIGHT!

**_Sugar_Bunny_119 has logged on_**

**_SilentProtector has logged on_**

Sugar_Bunny_119: Hey everybody.

DANCINGDOLL: Hey Honey!

theatrefreak: Sup Mori.

Sugar_Bunny_119: Saru-chan! Zumi-chan!

THe_Little_Lawyer_Girl: And this is why we don't talk about such things in a chat room.

**_FinanceMaster_**** has logged on**

FinanceMaster: Not talk about what?

Prankster-1: About how I can get into Saru's...

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: ENOUGH! I'm out.

**_The_Little_Lawyer_Girl has logged off_**

French/King: Haruhi, wait!

**_French/King has logged off_**

FinanceMaster: I do not want to know. I'm just going to leave.

theatrefreak: We won't miss you.

**_FinanceMaster has logged off_**

Sugar_Bunny_119: Mori says we should leave. I think there is cake involved. BYE!

DANCINGDOLL: Bye guys!

**_Sugar_Bunny_119 has logged off_**

**_SilentProtector has logged off_**

Trickster-2: Zumi?

theatrefreak: Hm?

Trickster-2: Any intrest in a makeout session at my place?

theatrefreak: Did you even have to ask? You had me at makeout. Be there in 5.

**_theatrefreak has logged off_**

Trickster-2: I better go get ready. Bro, nice job with Saru.

**_Trickster-2 has logged off_**

DANCINGDOLL: Do they realize that we were talking about your cooking abilities?

Prankster-1: I doubt it

DANCINGDOLL: You wanna come over?

Prankster-1: See you in 3.

**_Prankster-1 has logged off_**

**_DANCINGDOLL has logged off_**

**_

* * *

_**Did you like? Koizumi is moi, and Saruwatari is my friend DancingBell. I'm accepting OC's to be the love intrests of Mori, Nekozawa, Honey, and Kyoya. Please PM me with their name, username, and personality, The age will be assumed as the age of the date. Please review, and I dont own.


	2. Meeting Tora

**OURAN CHAT ROOM 71059-THE OURAN HOST CLUB**

**_jewlerydesign13 has logged on_**

**_Finance-Master has logged on_**

Finance-Master: This is the Ouran Chat Room for the Host Club, used by the members of the members of the club, but Kaoru's girlfriend, Koizumi, through a hissy fit about how this was against feminism and how she and Saruwatari and any other girlfriends of the host club's members should be allowed to use it to,and since Tamaki is quite terrified of her, she won. Of course, there are some other people who use the room like-

_**hoodedBelzeneff has logged on**_

hoodedBelzeneff: MEEEEE! The lord of the Black Magic Club has been granted access to the Host Club's chat room!

jewlerydesign13: And who would that be? Why would ANYONE inveite you to use our char room?

_**The_Little_Lawyer_Girl has logged on**_

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: I did, Tora.

**_theatrefreak has logged on_**

**_DANCINGDOLL has logged on_**

**_Prankster-1 has logged on_**

**_Trickster-2 has logged on_**

theatrefreak: Now

DANCINGDOLL: Why

Prankster-1: Would

Trickster-2: You

theatrefreak: A

DANCINGDOLL: Thing

Prankster-1: Like

Trickster-2: That

theatrefreak: ?

DANCINGDOLL: ?

Prankster-1: ?

Trickster-2: ?

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: BECAUSE HE ASKED AND HE DESERVES THE RIGHT TO USE OUR CHAT ROOM JUST AS MUCH AS THE REST OF US!

DANCINGDOLL: Really, now?

Prankster-1: You expect us to believe that?

theatrefreak: I bet she did it to piss off Tamaki.

jewlerydesign13: I agree.

The_Little_Lawyer_Girl: Fine, believe what you want. I'm gone.

_**The_Little_Lawyer_Girl has logged off**_

Finance-Master: As much as I'd like to stay, I have buisness to attend to. Goodbye, Tora.

jewlerydesign13: Bye, Kyoya.

_**Finance-Master has logged off**_

Trickster-2: YES! HE IS GONE!

theatrefreak: Welcome to the family.

DANCINGDOLL: Yea, a family of loons.

Prankster-1: But Saru...I thought you loved me...

DANCINGDOLL: I do, baby.

Prankster-1: Want to go out tonight?

DANCINGDOLL: Paintballing?

Prankster-1: You're on.

_**DANCINGDOLL has logged off**_

_**Prankster-1 has logged off**_

jewlerydesign13: I have soda to drink. See you guys tomorrow.

theatrefreak: Bye Tora.

_**jewlerydesign13 has logged off**_

theatrefreak: Meet me at the park in 20 minutes. Bring water balloons. We have a date to crash.

Trickster-2: You. Are. Briliant!

theatrefreak: And you doubt me?

Trickster-2: Never!

theatrefreak: See you.

_**theatrefreak has logged off**_

_**Trickster-2 has logged off**_

hoodedBelzeneff: They all left..._**  
**_

_**hoodedBelzeneff has logged off  
**_

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Really? So I have all the girls I need so far, and am adding them in as I go. Thank you to Queen Violet of the Underworld for Tora. PiperMcleansFollower, I need a username for Amu. Thanks for all the character submissions! Sorry if yours wasn't chosen.

Now for some final words towards Dancingbell:

1) He is an alpaca.

2) No, I'm not dating him, but you have another of your friends on your side.

NOW PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
